Heretofore, a crawler dozer has been proposed in which a blade is provided in a front portion of a vehicle body and a ripper apparatus for use in excavation of hard soil and soft stone is provided in a rear portion of the vehicle body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-171751 (PTD 1)). In addition, heretofore, it has been proposed to provide a TV camera capable of imaging a ripper apparatus in an earthmoving machine including the ripper apparatus at the rear of the vehicle body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. H11-217853 (PTD 2)).